The New Writer
by Baby Taker
Summary: Imagine this: WWE is going through some finacial problems and the boss gets a new writer to try and solve the problem. But what if that new writer only brigs MORE problems? Rated M for later chapters. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm portuguese...lol
1. Welcome to the WWE

Hi. I'm Baby Taker and this is my first storie so don't kill me if you don't like it, ok? LOL By the way..._italic_ is for thoughts (mostly) and if you detect any mistakes...I am deeply sorry and please let me know so I can correct them. I hope you enjoy reading this storie as much as I did writing it.

Catherine Rosembergue, Eliza Rosembergue, there mother Mina Rosembergue, there father Marius Rosembergue, Amanda and Roger belong to me while the wrestlers belong to themselves and to WWE.

Please review. ;-D

**Welcome to the WWE**

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was sitting behind his desk in his office in New York reading the report he was given about the audiences and…he wasn't happy.

SmackDown! was just like last week, and the week before that, and the week before that...

Now, RAW was not like last week...it was worst! Every week the popularity of the show would get lower and lower! He had to do something...but what? He had run out of ideas long ago...and the writers too! He needed a miracle...

Maybe he should call Shawn Michaels and ask him to tall to his "friend" and "tag team partner". He had to laugh remembering that match...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_It must be the new writer._

"Mr. McMahon? May I?" – Amanda, his secretary, asked.

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

"Good morning, sir. Miss Rosembergue is here."

"Good, good. Send her in!" – _Finally...good news. Who knows? Maybe this woman will have some interesting ideas._

"Hello, Mr. McMahon. I'm Catherine Rosembergue."

_What?! – _"H-hello...Miss Rosembergue? I'm sorry but...err...you see I was expecting someone..."

"Older?" – She said, finishing his sentence.

"Well...yes. Again, my apologies."

"That's all right. I'm used to that kind of reaction. I've been to a few interviews before and they all said they wanted someone with more experience...pretty words for "older". I hope that won't be a problem?"

"Well that depends...to start your career in the WWE is something not everyone can achieve...tell me...are you even legal?" – The chairman joked.

"Yes, yes. I'm totally legal...I know people some times think I look younger but I'm actually 22."

"Really? Because you do look younger. Anyways, shall we talk about your writing skills?"

"We shall."

For about an hour they talked about her _curriculum vitae, _what he was looking for, the problem with the audiences…

"Now, Miss Rosembergue, there is a "little" test you must pass…can you write for next Monday's RAW?"

"As a test? Sure, I can write a few lines. What do you have in mind?"

"Well…Right…As I told you, lately RAW is losing it's power and I want it back. I tried everything and still the ratings are going down…I've honestly run out of ideas and that's why I call you. So I was wondering if you could write…"

"…the entire show?" – She finished. – "You mean you want me to create and write everything? The matches, the lines, the action during the brakes…"

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm asking of you…do you thing you can manage?"

"Well…Mr. McMahon…I won't make promises, but I can try."

"Good! That's the spirit! And may you need any help, do not hesitate on asking a member of the staff to assist you. That's what they're here for."

"All right, I will. Thank you."

"No, no…thank you for helping on such short notice. It's been a pleasure to meet you Miss Rosembergue."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, sir. I'm a big fan and I feel great to be able to help."

At the door…

"Listen, do you think we can talk on Friday about your ideas? Can you be in Texas for SmackDown?"

"Texas? Yes I believe so."

"Ok then. I'll find someone to give you the directions…Amanda, darling, can you take care of that for me?"

"Sure thing Mr. McMahon."

"Well, Miss Rosembergue, I'll see you on Friday."

"Yes, sir. Again it was a real pleasure to meet you."

"Ohh…by the way…welcome to the WWE!"

"But I haven't passed the test..."

"I'm sure you will!" – And with that said, Mr. McMahon closed the door of his office with a smile on his face and a thought on his mind.

_Good presentation…beautiful smile…she could be a Diva! I wonder if she can wrestle._


	2. Crazy Sister

**Crazy sister**

The first thing Catherine did when she got home was write…and write…and write.

She had put on her pajamas, knowing she wouldn't stop until the moon was high, and was sitting in her favorite sofa imagining how RAW could be.

She started by writing down some lose ideas for matches and lines so she could chose the best one later. Eventually she managed to narrow the list to five different ideas. _Well I could write five different shows_. _It will be a hell of a work but it might pay off._

Around three in the mourning she finished. _Oh my God. Three am…Eli is going to kill me tomorrow morning._

At ten am sharp Eli rang the bell. After five minutes waiting Catherine finally opened the door.

"Good mourning sleepy beauty. The sun shines in the world of the living…wanna join us? You know, breath the fresh air, hear the birds sighing in the trees? Or do you prefer to walk around all day like a zombie?"

Eliza Rosembergue. Always happy no matter what. That was her sister.

"So are you going to tell me why ya sleepy?"

"Had to work till late."

"Work on…"

"Writing, ok? I was writing and lost track of time. Geez, what are ya, a sheriff?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did ya write about?"

"Ya gonna freak but I got a phone call from some Roger guy asking to meet Mr.McMahon, ya know the owner of WWE? Well he wanted to ask me if I could do some writing for next Monday's night RAW."

"What? You actually talked to Mr.McMahon? OH MY GOD! That is like the greatest thing ever! Wait a minute…he wanted to talk about writing? I thought he had some one else to take care of that, ya know is not really a very important thing."

"Yes he does, it's that Roger guy. But he said RAW was going down so he was – and I quote – "dealing with this mater personally." He was really nice because of it being on such short notice."

"So RAW is dyeing? That's awful because if RAW and SmackDown! die what will happen to our 'Crazy Nights Watching Shirtless Cuties'?"

"That's why I got to help."

"My sister is going to save the WWE! BIG PARTY!"

"Eli…"

"OK, OK…small party?"

"Eliza Rosembergue…"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"Well all right. But just the two of us. We'll make it a girls night out."

"Girls night out? Girls day AND night out!"

They spend the rest of the day shopping in the mole and having fun. Later, at night they went to the cinema.

"That Jim Carey is something. I didn't have so much fun in years. How about you, Kitty Rose?"

Right then Catherine remembered the many times her sister had told her about the first time she came up with that nickname for her. She was still in her mother's womb. "_Mum, cang I caw her Kitty Rowze?"_ and their mother said _"You know Eli, I don't thing she would mind."_ Eliza was four then but already a trouble maker.

"Hello? Earth calls Catherine? Ya still with me girl?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Was just thinking about that nick ya gave me."

"Ohh, right. My witel Kitty Rowze. Hey! We didn't even have diner."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so."

"CHICKEN SOUP!" – They screamed at the same time and sprinted to the car so they could go home for that chicken soup..

One hour and half later they were sitting in the living room floor watching tv and eating their chicken soup.

"So you wrote some lines for RAW?"

"No. I wrote the whole show."

"You mean everything? No wonder you were tired."

"Well I actually had five different ideas so I actually wrote five different shows."

"No way! Are you trying to tell me that you wrote five shows in less than twenty four hours?"

"Yep. I was inspired…"

"For Jesus, Marie and Joseph. I guess you were."

Shortly after that they washed the dishes and went to bed.


	3. Massage on SmackDown!

**Massage on SmackDown!**

She arrived at the arena, in Houston a bit late. Some retard was driving in wrong direction which led to a serious accident. Fortunately no one died but some people got hurt.

_Mr. McMahon is going to kill me. I'm late and I'm not even officially working for him._

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find Mr. McMahon?" – She asked to the first guy she saw; only noticing it was Shane McMahon when he turned around.

"Hello to you too and I'm right here." – He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I'm new here." _Or so I hope... _"I have some papers to give to your father. Do you know where I can find him? It's about next Monday's RAW."

"Wait…Catherine Rosembergue…the new writer?"

"Yes…I mean I hope so!" They shook hands.

"Come with me. My father is not here right now but he told me you would come."

"Is something wrong?"

"With my father? No, no. Apparently some moron decided it would be fun to drive in the opposite way after the intersection. He called me and said it may take him a while to get here."

"After the intersection? I was there too. Can you call him tell him to turn right before he gets to the park?"

They had reached Mr.McMahon office and Shane was jesting for her to sit.

"Yes I can. I'll do that right now."

Five minutes later he ended the call and asked Amanda for coffee and cookies.

"You have to try the cookies, their great. Anyways I'm going to call Roger so you can discuss your idea. He's in charge of the written part of the show."

"Well actually I had five ideas."

"Five? Good. The more the merrier. Do you mind if I read some bits just to have an idea of what you thought?"

"No, no. Go ahead."

Meanwhile Roger got to the office and they were discussing her ideas when someone from security called saying Mr. McMahon was on his way.

"These are very good ideas, girl. I'm glad you're on the team."

"Thanks Mr. Cold. But I'm not sure if I'm really on the team yet."

"Please call me Roger. And I'm sure the boss will aprove you. Hey, maybe we can talk about some things I have in mind later for the scripts."

"Sure. I'd love to."

Right after she finished her sentence Mr. McMahon enter the room.

"There you are. Miss Catherine, thank you so much for the tip. For a minute there I thought I wouldn't make it in time for the show tonight."

"Your welcome."

"So have you talked to Roger?"

"Yes I did."

"Well Roger what do you think of Miss Rosembergue's idea?"

"The five of them are great. They need a little wor…"

"Sorry, what? Five! You wrote five shows?"

"Yes…I was very inspired." She remembered her sisters face when she told her about it. Aperantly Mr. McMahon was thinking the same thing she did because he had the same exact expresion on his face.

"I'm impressed. Sorry Roger go on."

"As I was saying her ideas are really good even tough they need a little work, you know small changes."

"That's brilliant. Now come with me young lady. I'm going to introduce you to the wrestlers. Roger can you take care off those "small changes" for me?"

"Right away, sir."

"Before we go can I know wich of my ideas are you going to chose? And can you tell me if I get the job?"

"Well jugging by what Roger said I think we'll use all of your ideas and about the job...I don't know..." Mr. McMahon joked.

Shane knew were this was going so he decided to join the fun "Come on dad. She even help you out of that trafic problem...it's only fair if you hire her."

"Well...you do have a point...all right. You can have the job."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's all yours."

"Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"So now it's official. Your one off us."

"What? You really thought I would let go of some one so talented boy? I thought you knew your old man better. Now let's go young lady. Got a rousta to meet."

From there they went to 'The Meeting Zone'. An area were the wrestlers meet before the beginning of SmackDown! and chatted with some of them. She even got to talk to Kane, one of her favorites.

"Hey Glenn how are ya?"

"I'm good boss, I'm good. New face?"

"Yes. Catherine Rosembergue. She's a new writer and just saved RAW and there for your big red butt."

"Really? Well thanks for the help and welcome to the business."

"Don't thank me for saving your job; I was just trying to get myself one. But I thought RAW stars couldn't be on SmackDown!."

"Your right...we can't...unless we're champions and a SmackDown! star chalenges us for a match." He answered grining. She was a very cute petit burnet with matching eyes. And she had some sort of light around her. He really couldn't explain it but she was beautiful that was for sure.

"Ohh...pardon my ignorance...I've been studing in england so I never had much time to watch...sorry." She blushed.

"Non sence. It's all right. Even I some times forget about that and I'm the owner of this thing."

For some more minutes they talked about any thing from the matches to the action during the brakes and laugh of each others jokes.

"Now Glenn, where's Taker? He's usually around by now."

"Yeah that's true. Last I saw him, he was in his locker room resting…I don't know something about his left shoulder."

"Ohh. Poor guy. We're gonna go there now. Who knows maybe a "little" company helps?"

Catherine suddenly noticed the weird look that the giant and the chair man exchanged.

Once they got to Mark Callaway's door they knocked and waited. After a while a very tired looking Undertaker opened the door. In fact he was so tired he didn't even noticed Catherine.

"Hey boss. What's up?"

"We got a new writer who you didn't even see and you're looking like shit. That's what." – Said the chair man in a low and calm voice that meant that he was a bit pissed off due to the fact that Mark hadn't noticed the young girl.

"Ouch, that hurt. But you're right. I mean I have a mirror and I ain't blind. Ow and sorry I didn't see ya lil'one. What's yer name?"

"Catherine Rosembergue."

"Well Miss Catherine Rosembergue welcome to the WWE. You happy now my great lord?" – He asked talking to his boss.

Mr.McMahon ignored the obvious sarcasm.

"Glenn said you're having problems with your left shoulder?"

"Yes, as a mater of fact I am. I could use a massage but thanks to someone's low costs policy all the massagists were fired last week. I tell you man, when I get my hands on him…"

"All right, all right. I get it. My bad, but I'm not sorry. We're going through some hard times here DeadMan."

"Yes I know. But I still need a massage!"

"Hey, don't look at me! I'll try to get one of the paramedics to see if he can help."

"You know what Mr. McMahon? I think I could help…I mean a couple years ago me and my sister went to spend some time with our aunt in the summer and she taught us how to make massages. So if Mr. Callaway doesn't mind I can try."

"Please call me Mark, or Taker. Kid, I really don't know ya that well but I like what I hear. But are ya sure ya can handle me? I'm a though man." – He said raising his eyebrows and giving her a wicked grin.

"Well like I said I can try." she answered with another grin.

"Then by all means go ahead."

Fifteen minutes later they were all laughing of Taker's jokes and she was all done.

"Now that's what I call a massage. Ya have strong yet soft hands, lil'one. That's a rare gift."

"Feeling better DeadMan?"

"Yeah boss way better actually. But tell me lil' one, where ya from?"

"Austin. So you can almost say I'm home."

"Knew it! Got yer drawl; a common person may not have noticed but I did."

"Ow really? Well you should talk with my sister. I spent some years in New York studding but she stayed home. And I had to hide it but she's very proud of it."

"And yer not?"

"Yes I am but I had to hide it. You see back in school I was told not use it or I would have to leave. And I know that now that I'm free I can finally let go. It's just that after seven years I think I got used to hide it."

"Well lil'one no more of that. From now on every time ya speak with me ya gonna have to use yer drawl like ya should. Am I clear?"

"Like crystal water Taker."

"That's ma girl!"

_Cough, cough_ "I'm very sorry to interrupt you two, but Taker I believe you have work to do…so maybe you can finish your talk later at the hotel."

"Yeah, right. Meetchya in the bar?"

"Sure. Now all I have to find out is which hotel are you two talking about."

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon! What does she mean "which hotel"?"

"Err…right. I think I forgot to mention, but you're staying with us since your part of the team. If you don't mind that is."

"Not at all. I can call Eli and ask her to bring me some cloths."

"Eli?" – Both men asked at the same time.

"Yes. Eli's my sis…"

"Lil'one!"

"Sorry. Eli's ma sister."

"Better. Well then see ya later lil'one."

"Ok. Bye, bye."

She and Mr.McMahon left heading for there sits. They watched the show and talked about the matches. She even got some ideas for future feuds. In one of the brakes she called her sister who was more than happy for her. She didn't have much time so she promised they would talk later and just asked her for her cloths. She tried to be very expecific about what she wanted and what she didn't. But still she had the faintest idea her sister would get it all wrong.

Later that night she was driven to the hotel where they were staying. She was told her cloths were in her room already. She noticed Taker wasn't in the bar yet so she went to her room to see what kind of cloths her sister had sent her.

Just like she had imagined…mini skirts, extra tight belly tops, fancy shoes and some make-up.

Thankfully enough she had also send her favorite jeans. The only ones her sister approved. She had a quick shower, put on the jeans, a black top and some lip gloss and went to the bar to meet Taker.


	4. A Special Desert

**A Special Desert **

She went to the bar and still no sigh of him so she decided to sit at a table for two and wait.

"Glen….Ya asshole! Lil'one must be waiting for a long time now. If she all alone in that bar…"

"Relax. I'm sure that by now she ain't alone no more." – Answered Glen laughing.

"YOU SON OF A BI…"

"Mark Calaway! Careful with that big tongue of yours. Were in public!"

"Sorry boss."

Glenn was having the time of his life because his long friend was in one of those rare moments of getting as red as a tomato.

"And works for you too Glen!"

Now it was Mark's time to laugh.

"Honestly you two are just like kids sometimes."

They finely got to the hotel and Mark went straight to the bar.

"Woo. Dead Man's thirsty."

"Shut it Rap Boy."

"Hey! The name is Cena, John Cena."

"Damn man. You sound just like Bond, James Bond!"

Everyone laugh of Randy Orton's joke except Mark who was already in the bar looking around for Catherine. Once he found her he started to think how to excuse himself for being late.

"Hey lil'one. Look I'm really sorry ya had to wait this long but that big red retard decided to be a jackass in the last minute. I'm really sorry."

"I understand."

"Really? Ya ain't mad?"

"No….I've met Glen."

"So ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout."

"Yup."

"Well he's a great guy but sometimes he just picks on you when you less need it."

He noticed she was very quiet and pale.

"Darlin' ya alright?"

"Just tired."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to be up till so late. Sorry if I'm not being a good company."

"Nonsense lil'one. If ya want we can finish our conversation tomorrow."

"No that's ok."

He wasn't convinced. Five minutes ago he was counting down the seconds to speak with her but now that he had realized she was tired it was a whole new deal.

_Plus she did say she's not used to be around till so late. How long has she been waiting? Maybe I should let her go and rest. And we would talk tomorrow when she's more relaxed because something tells me there won't be no smiles right now. And God knows I miss those. _

"Listen, if you want to go and rest it's ok, I understand. Hell I'm tired myself. We'll talk tomorrow when ya feel better."

She smiled to his sweetness. It surprised her that a giant like him actually cared for a little woman like her. He was about 6ft 10 while she was only 5ft 8 and still he looked at her as a woman and not as a teenager. He respected her and talked to her which was also a pleasant surprise since she thought he would never talk so openly with someone he just met.

_I have to thank him for being so kind. He's really sweet. Who would have said that the undertaker was such a lovable man? _

"Thank you."

"So you wanna go rest….alright. We'll talk tomorrow then."

"No, no. Thank you for being so kind and gentle. It's very hard to find people like you nowadays." – She answered with another smile.

_Those lips…So perfect…What the hell am I thinking? She probably has some boyfriend already. Get a grip man. But if she doesn't then I'll sure try ma luck. _

"Now come on. Don't say those things. I ain't no sweet man. I'm The DeadMan, the worst American Bad Ass ya'll ever know." – He said the last sentence in his in-ring voice making them both laughed.

"Ya know ya got a beautiful smile."

"Mr. Calaway are ya flirting me?"

"Is it workin'?"

"Ow, no you won't. Ya can't just answer ma question with another question."

"Come on. Is it?"

"Maybe" – She whispered so only he could hear.

Mark Calaway was completely dumbfolded. He never imagined she would say that.

_This conversation is certainly going the right way. _

He got a little closer to her and whispered back.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

A garçon approached them making them realize where they were.

"Good evening. Are you ready to make your order?"

Mark was the first to speak since he noticed Catherine was still a bit red on the cheeks. And because he had no dinner due to Glen's delay he was really hungry.

"I'll have a well done stick with chips. And a beer."

"And you miss?"

"Fruit salad and water, please."

"Very well. I'll be right back."

"Hungry, are we?" – She asked with a grin.

"Well thanks to a _good_ friend of mine called Glen I had no dinner. You know, we always eat something light after the matches to restore the energy and all. But because Mr. Big Red Butt decided to take an eternity to get ready I had nothing. So yeah I'm a bit starved."

_Great! Now I'm repeating myself. Not good Mark Calaway, not good at all._

"But what 'bout ya? I mean I don't remember seeing you on the meeting zone on ma way out. Did you eat something? 'Cuz fruit salad is like desert right?"

"No I didn't eat. I passed there on my way ou…"

"Drawl…"

"Right. Sorry. Ma bad." – She said with a smile.

"But as I was saying I passed there on ma way out too. Met Lita and Edge, Christian, Coach was there too. He's really funny. Kinda goofy, but funny."

At the goofy Mark just laughed out loud. He had to, remembering how hard it was for anybody to have an intelligent conversation with The Coach. Impossible, that's how it was.

"So that fruit salad is going to be your dinner?"

"Yes."

He noticed she was a bit happier now. Maybe she was needing company more than sleep. He felt good to be the one working that out.

"I don't think that's a good idea, lil'one. Ya should eat something more substantial."

"Nah…I'm never really hungry at night and too much food gives you nightmares."

"Serious?"

"It's scientificly proved." - Another smile. Mark was having a hard time controling himself.

"If ya say so. So how was yer first day on the job? Ya told 'bout Lita, Edge and Coach but what 'bout the rest? And what was Lita doing there anyways? She's RAW."

"She said something 'bout being in the neiberwood. Now 'bout ma day, it was good. Met a lot off people and Roger helped me a lot too."

"So ya dicussed 'bout RAW?"

"Yeah. He had some ideas ya know his around for some time and I'm new here."

The garçon came back with their food."Your stick with chips, sir. And a fruit salad for you miss. The drinks will be here in a moment."

They went on talking about her studies in England, her family and her goals in life. He also spoke of his college days and his friends and partners in basketball, about his carrier and the different characters he had through the years. But he never mention any relationship, she noticed. She figured he didn't want to talk about it and so she didn't push it. It wasn't her place anyway.

"I'm actually a bit worried because everybody is counting on me to do a good job but what if I fail, what if I let you down..."

"There's no way that would ever happen. And even if ya have any problem we'll be right beside ya...I'll be right beside ya." - He whispered those last words as he got closer to her again.

"Why?"

"What ya mean?"

"Why are ya being so nice too me and why are ya ...flirting me? I though ya were married."

Hearing those words he frowned. He had forgoten Sara, finally. Sure he still dreamed about his ex-wife and there kids._Her kids! Not mine! Damn her and that SOB of her lover. She made a fool out of me but no more. No one will ever play with this big dog again._

"Mark? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business..."

"Damn right it's not!" - With that he stormed out of the bar.

Catherine was dumbfolded. _What was that all about? Ok I shouldn't have asked but there was no reason to shout like that._

She paid the bill and went to the elevator. The doors was almost closed but she managed to open them...only to find Mark inside.

"I'll take the stairs."

She went for the stairs but someone grabed her arm from behind. It was him.

"Nonsence kid. Come on."

They got in the elevator in silence. And silence presisted until they reached the tird floor.

"Listen lil'one, sorry 'bout that but every time someone talks 'bout that bitch I go nuts. Sorry."

"Ok."

"Ok? No it's not ok! I was rough withcha for no reason. 'Cuz it wasn't yer fault that bitch had a lover and the kids i though were mine were actually his! It wasn't yer fault that the bastard got rich and she dumped me! Hell can't say I blaim her. I'm just an old broken man."

"No, you're not old. Mr.McMahon is old, you're just a great guy who went throught some bad moments and now I understand why the sudent explosion in the bar. So if ya need to talk...57."

"57...what?"

"It's the number of my room. Well in this hotel anyway."

He had to laugh. To think that just a minute ago they were arguing and she was hurt and now they were in an elevator make some sort of peace tretment. She was really amasing.

"What?" - She asked raising an eybrow and smiling.

"Funny. How we were arguing and now ya inviting me to talk bout ma problems. Though ya were mad at me."

"I was but once ya told why ya did that I undestood."

"Hey. I just remembered. I had no desert."

"What? Yer still hungry?"

"Well every decent meal has desert."

"My God. Ya know what? If ya didn't exist ya would have to be invented."

"Good. Like to think I'm unic."

"You are. So where do you want to go?"

"Tell ya when ya start to use that drawl again..."

"Alright, alright. Where ya wanna go?"

"See? It ain't that hard. Now we could go up to ma room and order room service."

They were one floor away from hers. And Catherine was getting scared. She liked him but if she went to his room what would happen? Would he try to force her to do something she didn't want? She wasn't ready for that...not yet.

"I don't know...I not ready to be that intim with you."

They reached her floor and he was holding the doors while they talked.

"What? No lil'one ya got me all wrong. I meant we could do that talking think. And yer right it's too soon for sex besides I would never hurt ya like that...or in any other way for that matter. I'm no monster...well may be in the ring but anyways we got to know each other very well before anything can happen...ya know since Sara I got more carful with those things."

"I'm glad ya undestand and it's only natural that ya became more carful since ya were hurt."

"So wanna do that talking thing?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Then come on up."

She got in the elevator again and they went to his floor. When they reached it she noticed it was the top floor and his room was actually a penthouse.

"Ya got a penthouse? I though only the McMahons got one."

"True but the boss wante dto give me a little treet. Ya see I was going to take a two month hiatus and he got worried. He wants me for WrestlwMania and so he booked me the last penthouse avaliable. Something 'bout me being divorced and this being ma home town."

"The last one avaliable?"

"Yeah. Vince and Linda got one, Steph and Paul another and Shane got one for himself too. Hold on I completly forgot ya were tired. May be we should talk some other time."

"No way. Don't think ya geting rid of me so easely Mr DeadMan."

"Well if ya insist. So want something to eat?"

"Well...for a good old secion of mouping I wou..."

"Mouping?!"

"Yes mouping. Ice cream...or something with chocolate...works all the time."

"I ain't mouping!"

"No...but I am..." - She wishpered the last words as if saying them hurted her.

"Hmmm. I see. Chocolate ice cream then?" - He asked picking up the phone.

"Stawberry."

"Though ya said chocolate helped."

"If it's not on the ice cream, yes." - She explained with another smile. _I'm going crazy._

"Ok, I'll see what I can get. Ya know ya smile a lot..."

"Yes every one says that. But that's good right. Or would you rather have me crying like a baby?"

"No, no, no. No crying. Mouping yes, crying no."

They made smal talk until the ice cream arrived.

"So let's do "the talking thing" shall we Mr. Calaway?"

"Let's."


End file.
